


Take My Jacket

by Beautiful_River



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Amnesty, Confession, F/M, Mutual Pining, Reader Insert, Sloppy Makeouts, TAZ Amnesty, duck newton x reader, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_River/pseuds/Beautiful_River
Summary: When Duck's truck breaks down in the middle of the woods he offers his friend his jacket. Just his friend, he tries to convince himself. He loves he smile and laugh and everything about her but that's normal for friends right? Right?
Relationships: Duck Newton/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Take My Jacket

When Mama had sent you with Duck to pick up pizza for the lodge you were less than excited. Over the last week you had been dropping hints, very non-subtle hints that you liked him. You had been flirting with Duck since you met him but you thought maybe that wasn’t clear enough for him. It started with a gentle hand brush, then placing your hand on his arm when you’d laugh at something he would say. Hell, you even winked at him and said, “I like you, Duck.” He averted his gaze with red cheeks and mumbled a quiet thanks.   
Mama had told you that you were being silly and that you should just be honest, but honestly, the thought of him rejecting you scared you too much. So now, you were sat in the passenger side seat of Duck’s truck as it rattled down the road, a load of steaming pizzas in the back seat. Your hand was holding up your head as you scowled out the window at the falling snow.  
Duck wasn’t the brightest, he would say, but his mama didn’t raise an idiot. He knew you had been acting different. Your bright and bubbly personality was nowhere to be seen today. Finally he got the courage to ask.  
“Are you doin’ alright?” He asked, glancing at you for a moment before turning back to the road.  
“Just peachy.” You flatlined not turning your gaze from the window.  
Duck wanted to press on the matter more but came to a road closed sign, blocking your normal route back to the lodge. “Guess we’ll have to take the back road.” He said aloud before backing up a bit and turning the truck the other way. You said nothing.  
The back road to the lodge had no extra street lights, and was mainly up hill. Duck was a safe driver so he took it nice and slow. Unfortunately there was nothing about his driving that could have stopped the truck from breaking down halfway between the lodge and town.  
When the truck startled to rattle and shake you turned to look at him with wide eyes. He quickly pulled over and turned on the hazards, popping the hood. “Now it’s probably nothing,” he reached over into the glove box to grab the flashlight he kept there. His hand gently brushed your knee as he did making your heart flutter like a school aged girl.   
You watched as Duck closed his door and made his way to the front of the vehicle. After a few minutes he came to his door cursing, before apologizing to you for his foul language. But it made you smile.  
“What’s wrong with it?” You inquired.  
“I’ll be honest, I don’t have a damn clue.” He sighed, before placing the flashlight under his chin, casting a silly shadow on his face. A genuine smile, and laugh escaped your lips.   
Duck smiled proud of his accomplishment. “Now that’s much better. Thought maybe you forgot to smile with how you’ve been actin’ today.”  
Looking down you bite your lip as the smile threatened to escape your lips again, remembering why you had been in such an awful mood. “Uh yeah.”  
“Now I know it’s none of my business,” he placed a gentle hand on your shoulder, “but I am your friend and care about you. Do you wanna talk about why you’ve been so down today?”  
The smile fell completely from you face now and was once again replaced with a scowl. “No. I don’t.” You harsly turned from his to look out the window.   
Now it was Duck’s turn to frown. He was genuinely worried about you. How seemingly overnight your fun, bubbly, a lot of the time flirty, personality seemed to disappear overnight. He loved every moment he spent with you always wanted the best for you, and all his friends, he’d try to catch himself. He cared about you because you were his friend, a fellow pine guardian, no other reason, at all. It wasn’t your contagious laugh or the way your nose scrunched up when you smiled. It definitely was not the way his heart fluttered every time you said his name. Not the way he thought about you at night and what it might be like to lay beside you, hold you close. Friend. Yep. That’s it.   
“Duck?”  
“Hmm?” He hadn’t realised he spaced out.  
“What are we doing?” You repeated the question.  
“What?” He seemed confused.  
“About the truck?” You quirked an eyebrow at him.  
“Oh yeah,” he stammered and turned to his radio dispatch attached to his dash and tried to turn it on. It switched on for a second, then made a sad whirring noise before shutting off. “Well damn.” He thought for a moment. “Best thing we can do right now is wait. Someone will notice we aren’t back yet soon enough. Especially when they’re waiting on food.”  
You nodded and turned back to the front window and watched how the hazard lights lit up the snow around you with a deep crimson color. Duck settled into his chair and watched the snow.   
Neither of you spoke or moved for a while. Eventually your bought one of your hands up to your mouth and blew on it, before rubbing both hands together. Then you pulled your jacket tighter around you. You didn’t wear a very heavy jacket, you didn’t expect to be out long. Soon you started to shiver, but tried to stop yourself.  
“Are you cold?” Duck noticed.  
“I’m probably going to die, because it’s so damn cold.” You joked, smirking.   
Duck, however, didn’t find the joke funny. You watched as he took off his jacket and offered it you without a word, you just stared at him.  
“Take it.” He nodded toward his outstretched arm.   
“No, I don’t want to.” Stubbornly you refused. The thought of wearing his jacket made you feel light headed with girlish joy. But you didn’t want to feel like that right now. You wanted to feel angry and grumpy.  
“If you’re not going to take this damn jacket, I’ll get angry. Fore sure.” Duck’s expression was stern and unwavering.  
You couldn’t help but burst out laughing. You couldn’t think of ever seeing Duck so serious before. Placing you hand on top of his you pushed it down away from you until it rested on the seat. Your hand stayed on top of his. “There’s no point in us both being cold.”  
“You’re right, so put on the damn jacket.” Still Duck didn’t laugh or smile. This wasn’t a joke to him. He knew how quickly someone could die of hypothermia. Especially someone smaller than him.  
Thinking for a second you took the jacket. “We’ll just have to share then.”  
To Duck’s surprise you started to crawl across the seat towards him. You sat in his lap with your back against the window. Pulling the jacket over your shoulders and one of Duck’s, you rested your head against his chest. You could feel Duck tense under you.  
Glancing up you check his face for a sign of if you in his lap is unwanted. His face only looks stunned. “Is this okay?” You almost whisper.  
Duck almost doesn’t recognize this meak girl in his lap. He just nods a silent yes.  
You lay your head back against his chest. It’s not long before another shiver racks your body.   
Slowly Duck wraps his arms around your waist so he can pull you closer. You let out a content sigh at his touch. This is something you had been thinking about. Just being close to him, and it didn’t disappoint. The way he smelled of pine trees even though it was the middle of winter, the warmth he radiated despite the coldness around you, the way he held you close. It was everything you thought it would feel like if not more.   
Slowly one of your hands grabbed onto Duck’s shirt. From where his hands were on your side he started rubbing small circles. You could hardly feel it over his large coat but it brought you comfort.  
“This whole week I’ve been,” you hesitated, trying to think of the right words to say. What would you do right now if he rejected you? ‘I’ve been kind of stupid, I guess. I’ve been trying to tell someone I really like them by flirting but it didn’t work. And now I don’t know if I should tell them or just drop it.” Every word you spoke came out with a cloud into the cold air. You looked up at Duck for his reaction.   
Duck was smiling down at you, relieved that you had confided your problem to him. “Anyone would be lucky to have you by their side. Whoever it was must have been oblivious to not notice.” He watched as your frown turned into a mix of anger and confusion. His brain went as quickly as it could to process why, when everything this week hit him at once. All the subtle touches, you even had said you liked him.   
“Oh. Oh shit.” He said when he realised and brought his hand to cover his face.  
Your heart dropped. Was this the start of his rejection?  
“I’m a fucking idiot.” He moaned, and at that you giggled. He turned his attention to you. “You even told me you liked me and I…” He trailed off.  
“Yeah,” you scoffed, crossing your arms. You turned your head to look back out the window but with all the warmth from the pizzas and bodies the widows were fogged over.  
Duck said your name and you turned your attention back to him. His hand came up to both sides of your face and pulled you into a kiss. You grabbed onto his shirt as you kissed him back.  
He pulled away and smiled at you. “Well I like you too. I’m sorry I…”  
This time you cut him off by pulling him into another kiss. “Less talking, more kissing.”   
He obliged. The one kiss turned into a make out session. Almost like teenagers, driving their car to a remote location to make out.  
You didn’t know how much time had passed since the truck first broke down, but now you had straddled Duck’s lap and had your hands around his neck. His hands were in your hair as he sucked a small mark onto your neck, making obscene noises leave your mouth.   
Duck started to say something when a loud knock came from the passengers side window. Quickly you scrambled off Duck’s lap back into your seat, moving your shirt to hide the hickey. “Police.” The awkwardly deep voice said. You looked at Duck quizzically before rolling down the window.  
On the other side stood Barclay and Jake. “Hey!” You smiled.  
“Came looking for ya’ll when ya’ didn’t come back.” Barclay explained.  
“Good thing you did. Truck broke down outta nowhere.” Duck smiled wider than normal.  
So you all transferred the pizza’s and jumped into Mama’s truck. There wasn’t a lot of room, but you didn’t mind sitting in Duck’s lap. You also didn’t mind walking into Amnesty Lodge hand in hand with him. Or offering to share your bed when he didn’t have a way home. Also, you for sure didn’t mind falling asleep wrapped in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk this was written of some prompts from tumblr. Also not a big fan of the name. If yall want any specific Taz characters x reader lemme know i'd be down to write them.


End file.
